Discussion Page for Dtale!Error!Sans
This is probably the Fastest way to talk. I think that we should discuss Dtale!Error!Sans here, then i make him a wiki. We edit the page to Discuss. For example; Sans753 Dtale!Error!Sans was created Unknown and Error!Sans and Error!Dtale!Sans all met up and fought. Error!Dtale got his code splashed on Error, then Unknown touched Error and it made him glitch and fuse with Error!Dtale's codes, becoming DETERMINED. Hence the Name, Dtale!Error!Sans. Darkknightjosh (Here, you write what you wanna Say. With every edit and discussion post, we make a 'Sub Heading 2' and then write our Usernames and then in Paragraph we write what we were going to say) So whats exactly is the idea here? I know dtale!Error!Sand but what exactly are we doing? Sans753 * Well, we're going to discuss the ins and outs of what would happen if Error!Sans was Fused with Glitched DT and that only happened because of a huge Glitch. so we need to discuss what would happen to everything and how the DT affects Error!Sans. darkknightjosh as far as i know error sans already has DT, he was a geno who well...think of the aftertale comics but at the end he ends up in the antivoid and after awhile becomes error!sans...so he already has at least some DT in him (if its still their) Sans753 Actually, Error!Sans from the story I know is that the Kid did 1 too many RESETs and Sans' Files were messed with and he glitched. Then he killed his Human once and for all then fled to the Anti-void. Thus never Gaining DT. But even So, This Error!Sans you speak of may have DT, but it isnt the DT that we know. Sans uses Proto-DT to become Geno, so if Error!sans was once a Geno, then he doesn't have DT, he actually has Proto-DT. But Dtale!Error!Sans would have either Proto and Compatible DT, or only Compatible, depending on which Error we're going with. Theoretically speaking, the Error you know would be better as if he has had previous Experience with DT, the DT he gains from the meetup won't affect him badly. So it would be better for Error!Sans this way. So, we've worked out the Error we're going with. So, Why would Error!Sans, Error!Dtale!Sans and Unknown!Sans be in one place at one time? Well, Error!Dtale Follows Unknown, so if Unknown Finds Error!Sans, Error!Dtale will follow, and when this happens, why would they stick around for a major Glitch to happen? What causes them to hesitate before leaving? If they left ASAP, The glitch wouldn't have happened, so why did they Wait? darkknightjosh maybe error!sans gravely harms unknown!sans resulting in him becoming "blue death mode" which infects error!sans with it, making a file overload where ever they are making them all weak\unable to use powers Sans753 so Unknow goes into his All-powerful form and this causes the huge glitch, opening Error!Sans' code, allowing Error!Dtale's Glitched DT to be sucked into Error. Then Error!Sans is Determined. but since he was determined Before, it's not new to him. Darkknightjosh But even error could take so much DT. . .I think Sans753 Yes. true. so he doesnt need to have taken DT before. But he'd be more Able to understand it if he was the Geno to become Error. Rather than Classic Sans to Error. darkknightjosh it still works. Sans753 Yep. I have had this Sprite for a long time, But i was wondering if you had anything to say about it. If it is any Good and works for Error. Darkknightjosh Nice sprite Sans753 Thanks. Also, Here It Is. Dtale!Error!SansCategory:Discussion